This invention relates generally to an exhaust nozzle assembly for a gas turbine engine. More particularly this invention relates to interfitting flap assemblies for a variable exhaust nozzle assembly.
An exhaust nozzle for a gas turbine engine accelerates gas flow exiting the engine increasing thrust. A fixed exhaust nozzle including a fixed exhaust opening provides optimal performance for a single operating condition. A variable exhaust nozzle opens and closes to provide differing opening sizes to optimize performance for many operating conditions. Such exhaust nozzles typically include a plurality of flap sections moveable radially to change the opening area of the exhaust nozzle.
Typically, a seal is provided on a hot side of the flaps for blocking a portion of a gap created between adjacent flaps during movement of the exhaust nozzle assembly. Disadvantageously, such seals cannot block or control all gaps created between adjacent flap assemblies during movement of the exhaust nozzle assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a variable exhaust nozzle assembly that minimizes gaps throughout all positions of the exhaust nozzle assembly.